Question: $\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{6}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 4}{10 \times 4}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 5}{8 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{24}{40}}$ ${\dfrac{20}{40}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{24} + {20}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{44}{40}$